<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>贪心（一） by Cola4miaoa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113402">贪心（一）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cola4miaoa/pseuds/Cola4miaoa'>Cola4miaoa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>宁羞Ning/TheShy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends, League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cola4miaoa/pseuds/Cola4miaoa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gao "Ning" Zhen-Ning/Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>宁羞Ning/TheShy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>贪心（一）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.刚开始的训练日常<br/>
高振宁对着姜承録只是单纯的照顾弟弟的心态。<br/>
“哇--滋，你这也太猛了吧，the shy！”训练赛中高振宁看到己方的上单独身一人也不退后往前莽的架势，忍不住转过头充满惊讶地语气对姜承録说道。<br/>
“啊......”姜承録挠挠头，有些不好意思地回答说，“我装备挺好的，感觉能打。”<br/>
“鹅鹅鹅饿鹅鹅，”高振宁笑起来，点点头，“确实。不过你下次可以看一下我们的位置，刚才我离你不远，往后拉一下应该能赶上，差点可以收割了。”<br/>
“昂。”姜承録中文还不是很流利，时不时吐出些带着韩语糯糯音节的语气词。高振宁看见他略似撅嘴的口型，莫名感受到了这个韩国弟弟隐藏在激进打法表皮下的稚气可爱。<br/>
还是没忍住，伸手去捏了捏他的后脖子，“吃饭啦！”高振宁习惯地用上了对弟弟一般的亲近照顾的语气。<br/>
2.赛后<br/>
胜利之后回到后台休息室，大家没有立即收拾设备，而是围着看墙上的转播。上帝视角快速回顾了最后一小局的比赛。<br/>
“这局前期ig的上野发力，宁的节奏很好，”解说们在做总结，“就是这一波，中路gank成功，rookie好打了呀，本来他这个英雄中期是不太好发力的。”<br/>
“确实，前面是胜利的基础，这一波是有点结束比赛了。rookie这条线好过，前期节奏又在宁手上，这局和下路没关系了说实话，发育一下上中野的差距已经可以足够中期一波了。”<br/>
“还是ig的上野组合呀！前期拿到的优势......"<br/>
高振宁听着解说，一边仰头扭脖子。<br/>
站在他旁边的姜承録大概听懂了解说表达的意思，把外设换到左手抱着，抬起右手点了点高振宁靠近自己这边的肩膀。<br/>
高振宁转头看向姜承録，自然地伸出了右手。<br/>
他知道他又要握手。<br/>
3.固定的站位顺序<br/>
宝蓝帮在台上接受采访的rookie拿了小礼物，第一个离开休息室。其他队员跟着，高振宁慢悠悠的走在最后。<br/>
他最后一个走上台时，想省事儿就近站到辅助边边。习惯性地看了一眼姜承録，发现自家的上单站在最远的那块儿，盯着自己，伸手指了旁边的位置。<br/>
下一秒高振宁便大幅度转脚往姜承録那边走去。<br/>
他并没有意识到刚才自己二百七十度的转身幅度在稀稀拉拉六个人的台上有多显眼。<br/>
又是上野中下的日常站位。<br/>
4.粉丝握手环节<br/>
被抽到的幸运粉丝，能上台和选手握手合影。<br/>
当粉丝选择站在中下那边合影时，高振宁姜承録这边便没什么事可做。<br/>
他们俩偶尔会讲小话，说刚才的比赛表现，也说休息室里未完的闲扯话题，甚至还会逼逼叨叨队友的搞笑动作。（比如宝蓝的比✌行为，虽然轮到他们时，也只会学毫无新意的小树杈。）<br/>
如果要说的话不是一两句，现场又很吵，高振宁就会低下头，更贴近姜承録一些听他说。因为这样能听的更清楚。<br/>
高振宁也不觉得胳膊和姜承録的肩旁碰上了硌得慌，因为注意力都在耳朵那儿了。<br/>
没什么好玩的事情可以讲来打发时间的时候，高振宁会有点放空。眼神落在身边的队友上就开始发呆。只不过因为姜承録的身高正好，姜承録的距离够近......姜承録的皮肤不错，所以总是姜承録。<br/>
这一点儿也不稀奇，而且十分合情合理。<br/>
5.<br/>
高振宁终于发觉自己落在姜承録身上的注意力太多了。<br/>
因为姜承録总是很吸引自己。<br/>
但是现在却不是“需要照顾的弟弟”这种叫高振宁在意的吸引，而是像“很想咬上一口的成熟的水蜜桃”，那样叫人有些迷恋的吸引。<br/>
甚至会生出“所有甜烂的桃子肉都要落到自己肚子里，所有甜腻的桃子汁都要经过自己口腔，唯一一颗桃核也要握在自己手掌才好”这种有些不入流的独占的欲望。<br/>
大事不妙大事不妙。<br/>
6.FMVP<br/>
姜承録拿到了春季赛的MVP。像是为了给在他面前的摄像机面子，他高举奖牌一下，随即放了下来，搂在胸前。姜承録微微低了点头，甚至有点撇了撇嘴角，不仅没有开心的样子甚至显得有点百无聊赖。<br/>
而特地和rookie换了位置，站在姜承録身边的高振宁眼角眉梢都透着开心，他看着姜承録这副有些别扭不自然的样子，快笑出声音了。<br/>
高振宁可太明白姜承録这是什么情况了，兴奋又害羞，还要保持偶像包袱不掉，只能装出这副凶巴巴无所谓的样子。他不转眼地盯着姜承録，听着主持介绍赞助商的声音开始放空。自然而然的想到了平时的姜承録，像个呆呆傻白甜的，偶尔会露出肚皮讨人欢心的毛兔。<br/>
“这可太难为我们小姜了！”高振宁在心中逗趣儿似的喊道，含着一点隐秘的窃喜在里头。<br/>
这就是我养的mvp上单！比赛的时候打法激进操作华丽。其实看不到的私下里他软的雅痞！我的上单，姜承録——<br/>
高振宁觉得自己对着姜承録，真是将所有美好快乐的感觉都感受了个遍。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>